


No Longer Alone

by TheScribler



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScribler/pseuds/TheScribler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beorn had long accepted that he was the last of his kind. He did feel lonely at times, but there was no use dwelling on it. Things we're not going to change. Or so he thought. When he rescued her everything changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I feel that there is not enough stories out there about Beorn. So I decided to contribute. Honestly he is a great character and one of my favorites. I did take a few liberites, but I don't feel that they take away from the charactors or story at all. So please enjoy. Reviews and such are greatly appreciated.

Gashka had been hunting in the northern parts of the Anduin Valley. She had spent several months there and noticed a good bit of Orc activity. Several large packs had passed through, heading towards Dol Goldur. This bothered her and finally she decided to go see for herself.  
Sure enough, her suspitions were confirmed. Many foul things had been gathering there and many were still. I must inform Radagast. He will be able to get word to the White Council far quicker than I could. She thought to herself and turned south. Breaking into a swift run and pacing herself; she found she had covered a great deal of the distance. In her haste she neglected to pay close enough attention to her surroundings and ran right into an pack of Wargs. This forced her to change directions and head for the Anduin valley again. 

Beorn was on patrol at the borders of his land when he heard the barking and caterwauling of Wargs. He barreled through the forest to a place where he could look down into the valley. It was there he saw a white blur streak from the tree line with a pack of Wargs close behind. He snarled in irritation and headed for the Warg pack. 

Glancing back over her shoulder she beared her teeth. She knew she was going to have to make a stand, but she needed to get far out of range of the trees in case there were archers hiding there. She then very artfully leaped forward and turning on one front paw turned to face the oncoming pack.  
She braced herself as the first Warg made his charge she leaped up and it shot past her. A second one leaped up to meet her, but she bit down on the creature just behind the ear and threw it to the earth. Despite her efforts she knew this was a loosing battle. The Wargs hide was far too tough for her teeth to pierce and there were too many of them. If there were but two, she would be able to handle the fight no problem, but there were five.  
Upon landing, the other four converged on her together and she knew there was no hope. One seized her by the back of the neck roughly and flung her about and up into the air. Another caught her by her right foreleg and jerked her down to the ground hard with a painful pop. The largest one bit down at the center of her back and shook violently.  
Gashka felt the wind leave her as sharp teeth sank into her back. Her vision blurred and she fought to remain conscious. She felt as though her back would snap in two at any moment. She then heard a roar that made her ears ring and her head ache. A moment later she felt the ground beneath her shake and the next moment she was ripped from the Warg's jaws and was sailing through the air.  
She landed hard several feet away. In a desperate attempt to see what happened, she lifted her head. All she could see was a huge black furry creature ripping Warg after Warg apart. She had dificulty getting her eyes to focus and soon everything went dim and she remembered no more. 

Beorn broke free of the tree line and roared loudly. The other Wargs took up an attack position, but he ignored them. Instead he focuses on the largest one and at full speed, slammed into it. This sent it's prey flying through the air, but he was more intent on killing the Wargs than anything else at the time. He tore the Wargs limb from limb and in a short time it was hard to tell just what sort of creatures had been attacked.  
Beorn stood panting lightly and gathering his thoughts and calming his rage. He walked slowly over to the victim of the Warg attack. It was a large white and black colored fox. He was amazed because judging by the size of the creature there was no doubt in his mind that this creature was a skin changer.  
Carefully he managed to get her up onto his back. He then took her back to his house. When he arrived some of his animals assisted on helping to lay her on the ground on some soft grass. Then he shifted and went inside. He put on some pants and cleaned the blood off of himself before returning to the fox's side. Her wounds were serious, but not life threatening if they were taken care of right away.  
Gathering the creature in his arms he took her inside and laid her out on a clean sheet on his bed. With the help of a few of the larger dogs he prepared a wash basin and had retrieved his first aid supplies. Then very gently he began washing the silky white fur. The wounds on her back and foreleg looked the worst and would need stitching but he could tell her shoulder had been pulled out of socket. That without a doubt was the more painful injury. He reset her shoulder while she was unconscious knowing that it would hurt the most. As soon as he forced the joint back onto place she jolted back to reality. Before he could stop her, she whirled and sank her teeth into his arm.  
Clenching his teeth and uttering a low growl, Beorn gently put his hand on top of her head. It took a few moments, but she eventually released him. 

Gashka felt a sharp pain in her shoulder then a hard pop that jolted her awake. Instinctively she bit at the thing closest to her. She kept her eyes tightly shut and her jaws locked tight. She could taste blood, but it wasn't what she would have expected Warg blood to taste like. Also the thing she bit down on didn't taste how a Warg would either. She tasted clean flesh and smelled mild herbs. The growl she heard was not that of a Warg either. Her thoughts were still muddled and she was trying to make sense of her surroundings. She felt a large warm hand gently touch her head.  
Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up at who the owner of the hand was. She froze when she looked upon the face of a huge man. His charcoal black hair was streaked with gray and grew in a thick mane. His eyes were the color of amber honey and stared at her with a mixture of concern and curiosity. He also had a long forked beard and thick eye brows. Over all he looked stern, but kind. It was his hand that rested on her head.  
"I mean you no harm," he said, his voice sounded rough and deep, but also gentle. She relaxed her grip on his arm slowly. Her vision began to swim again and the dizziness returned. She allowed her head to drop back onto the mattress and closed her eyes. 

Beorn gently guided her head back down to rest. He began humming softly as he worked to address her remaining wounds. Taking some sheers he trimmed back the fur around the wound on her back. He regretted having to clip such a beautiful coat, but it had to be done in order to get to the bite.  
Setting the sheers down, he picked up a needle and held it over a candle flame. Then strung it with bovine sinue and began carefully sritching the wound closed. She whimpered a little and he reached over and gently stroaked the fur on her neck. He then continued his work humming in low tones.  
After several minutes he finished with the wound on her back and with great care wrapped the wound with a clean bandage. He then moved to the one on her leg. This one was not as bad and took very little time to stitch closed. He then bandaged that wound as well.  
Turning to one of the dogs that had been sitting at the foot of the bed, he instructed it to keep an eye on her while he went to make a tea. The dog came over and sat closer to the bed in reaponce.  
Beorn left the room and went down stairs to his kitchen. Taking a moment, he applied a salve to his own arm and bandaged it. Then he started a fire and then went outside and to his cellar. There he got some cherries and dried pineapple. He returned to the kitchen and set the ingredients on a cutting board. After filling a cast iron kettle with water he hung it over the fire. He then began preparing the ingredients. Slicing the cherries, he put them in a bowl and followed that with the pineapple. Going back outside, he went to his garden and picked some fresh chamomile the returned to the house again. By this time the water was boiling. After placing the chamomile in the bowl with the fruit, he poured the water over the top and allowed it to steep for several minutes. Then he placed a loose weave cloth over a clean bowl poured the fresh tea into the bowl. He then gathered the edges of the cloth and carefully picked it up, allowing the tea to drain out of the cloth. After setting the cloth containing the ingredients aside he took rhe bowl upstairs.

Gashka lay quietly on something soft and very comfortable. Something warm and sweet smelling was brought before her and a large warm hand stroked her neck. She lifted her head and looked up at her host.  
"Drink this, it will help," he instructed, setting a bowl before her.  
Being a little more coherent now, she found her mouth to be extremely dry. So she drank eagerly. In a few moments she had drained the bowl and was resting quietly. 

Beorn patted her neck gently, "Rest, nothing will harm you here," he said to her.  
He sounded ao reasuring and posative that she couldn't help, but trust him. She lifted her head to look at him, "Who are you?" She asked.  
"You can call me Beorn," the huge man answered. He was surprised she could manage speach in this form, but he had know of others who could do the same.  
"What so they call you, " he asked.  
"Gashka,˝ she answered.  
"Rest, we will talk more in the morning," Beorn said taking the bowl and walking over to the door.  
"Orcs," Gashka muttered as she felt sleep starting to take hold.  
Beorn paused at the door, "Orcs will not trouble you here. Sleep now. I will be nearby," he said and left the room.  
Gashka closed her eyes and relaxed allowing sleep to over take her. It felt nice to be in a safe place and to be able to rest. She didn't know this man, but could tell he wouldn't harm her. He was a gentle soul despite his obvious strength and gruff tones, but knowing he cared was a comfort. However she also didn't want to over stay her welcome. She resolved to stay only until she was healed and able to take care of herself.

Beorn went down stairs and rinsed out the bowl. He placed it back on the shelf and went over to a small cupboard and took out a small pouch on a long leather string.  
He had decided to climb the Carrock and see what he could and spend some time thinking. Slipping the pouch over his head he left the house and exited the yard. He secured the large gate in the high wall that surrounded his home and headed for the large tower of rock. He changed to his bear form as he went and did a perimeter check before arriving at the tower of rock and climbed it.  
Upon reaching the top he changed back to man form and sat down facing the west, where the sun was setting. He removed the pouch from around his neck and removed a pipe and matches from it. After packing the pipe with some tobacco and lighting it he took a long draw from it. Exhaling a long breath, he thought back on Gashka saying something about Orcs. He didn't like the idea of Orcs wandering so close to his land. The occasional Orc pack passed through every now and again, but for the most part they stayed well enough away. He took another draw from his pipe and exhaled. Why was she so concerned about Orcs? They we're a nuisance, but for the most part stayed clear of places that would take too long to raid or were well guarded.  
He watched as the sun set and took another long draw from his pipe and sighed.  
There wasn't much light left by the time he decided to descend the steps and do another peremeter check before heading home. He put the pouch back around his neck and changed back to bear form. All this thinking about Orcs had him on edge and he wanted to speak with Gashka when she awoke in the morning.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gashka explains the evil she has seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little shorter. It just seemed to flow that way. Feel free to leave comments and message.

Gashka awoke the next morning at about half past the nineth hour. At first she had forgotten where she was and looked around confused. Then she remembered and found that her bandages had been changed during the night and they smelled of a sweet salve that must have been applied to her wounds. She also noticed a blanket had been placed over her. It was soft and warm and smelled of cedar wood and lavender. Once again she was touched by the thoughtfulness of her host.  
If I'm not careful I could get use to being spoiled like this, she thought. Her shoulder was still sore, but she found that she could move it with very little pain. She stretched and sighed. It felt good to stretch the stiffness out of her muscles. She carefully made her way over to the edge of the large bed and slipped off of it to the floor. Testing the strength of her shoulder she placed her paw on the floor and tested her weight. It still hurt, but she found she could hobble her way around fairly well.   
Looking back over at the bed she noticed the sheet she had been laying on had bood stains on it and the bed itself was unmade. She took the sheet in her teeth and pulled it off the bed and bunched it up. Then she managed to fold up the blanket and place it at the foot of the bed. Walking around the bed she tugged on the blankets to smooth them out then nudged the pillows back into place. Picking up the bloodied sheet, she left the room and went down stairs.   
At quick glance around the room and she found Beorn sleeping quietly in his large chair by the fire place. She felt a pang of guilt that he had to sleep in his chair after a fight with five Wargs. Taking great care not to wake him she took the sheet outside and placed it near a wash bin for later. Then returned to the house. She already felt tired and decided that climbing the stairs back up to the loft was out of the question.   
Instead she decided to lay quietly curled up by the fire place opposite Beorn and rest. She took in his features a little more closely and guessed that he was middle aged for a skin changer. This didn't bother her, she was close to that age herself. What did bother her was the large iron shackle still attached to his wrist. Her heart sank when she remembered that those of the bear tribe in the mountains had been captured. She could only imagine the horrors that he had endured. He still smelled faintly of a semi sweet smoky scent and it reminded her of the old days when she was just a pup and her father and grandfather would sit and smoke their pipes while they watched her and her siblings play.  
Her eyes began to feel heavy and rather than fight it she allowed her eyes to close as she rested. Her thoughts became still and she sighed with contentment. It was nice not to have to keep on a constant watch.

Beorn woke slowly and sat up a little straighter in his chair. He rubbed his hands over his face and started to go outside when he stopped. There she was laying by the fireplace curled up and seemingly asleep. He wondered how long she had been there, but decided not to wake her. Walking softly he left the house and went to the well. He lowered the large bucket and then heaved it back up. Then poured the water into a large stone basin and washed his face. That was when he noticed the sheet sitting near the wash bin. He looked back to the house then to the sheet again. He picked it up along with some soap and washed it in the large stone basin and hung it on the clothes line to dry.   
Beorn returned to the house and prepared a breakfast for his guest. He didn't really know what she would like to have. So he just made what he usually ate. He poured some milk into a bowl and sliced a large piece of honey cake and put it on a plate. Then took it over and set them on the hearth next to Gashka. He, on the other hand, took his breakfast outside while he inspected his honey hives. 

Gashka awoke to find some milk and some kind of cake placed next to her on the hearth. She sniffed at it then tasted it. The milk was creamy, cool and fresh and the cake was Honey cake and was also fresh and rich in flavor.   
Once she finished she managed to place her plate and bowl in the sink and went outside to find her host. She wanted to thank him and see if there was anything she could do to help out. 

Beorn was walking amung his hives behind the house when he saw Gashka come around the side. She was favoring her shoulder and walking slow, but over all was doing well. Her fur had not grown back from where he had sheered it, but he didnt have permission to trim any more. He nodded to her in greeting as she approached. 

The morning was cool, but the sun was warm. Gashka breathed in the clean air and sighed. She just couldn't get over how peaceful things seemed within these walls. Everything was well kept up and organized. She liked that and when she rounded the corner to the side of the house she noticed the sheet she had brought out was hanging on the line to dry.   
He really doesn't waste anytime when something needs to be done. She thought to herself. Then she remembered that as far as she could tell he lived alone so it seemed to make sense. She rounded the corner to the back of the house and that was where she saw him. There was no mistaking it, he was huge. He had to be seven to eight feet tall at least. His shoulders and back were broad and strong and he walked with a relaxed, but very deliberate gait. He stood without slouching or slumping his shoulders. Truth be told for the first time since she arived she felt intimidated by just his great size alone.  
She being from the fox tribe, was naturally shorter than him, but far larger than any normal fox. In her current form she stood at about four and a half feet at the shoulder. In her original form she stood at six feet and two inches.   
He turned and nodded a greeting to her and waited for her to approach. She noded in return and sat at the edge where the hives were kept. Not being a big fan of bees she didn't want do upset the hives or bees by being nervouse. 

When Beorn seen that she would not come near the hives, he walked over to her, "You should be resting," he said gruffly.  
"I know. I just needed to get out and stretch for a little while. I'll go rest in a bit. I wanted to thank you. If it hadn't been for you I wouldn't be here," Gashka replied laying her ears down as a gesture of humility. His tone was gruff, but she could see the concern in his eyes.  
He grunted in response and walked a few paces past her back towards the front of the house. Then paused looking over his shoulder. He was waiting for her to follow him.   
Gashka picked up on this and followed after him. She noticed that he was a man of few words, but that didn't bother her. She wasn't much of a talker herself. Just being around him was comforting and made her feel safe.   
Beorn walked back to the front of the house before stopping, "I had to sheer some of your fur to address the wound on your back," he stated simply.  
"I know," Gashka replied gently, "It couldn't be helped. Once the bandage is no longer needed I would appreciate it if it could be evened out."   
"Of course," Beorn replied evenly with a nod. They both understood that to remove more of a skin changer's coat than was necisarey was a great insult. To be granted permission however, was a sign of great trust and also very personal.   
"What can I do to help?" She asked looking up at him with her ears erect.  
"You can rest and tell me why you decided to tangle with Wargs in the first place," Beorn stated. There was an edge of defensiveness in his tone when he spoke. Gashka knew that those of the bear tribe we're highly territorial and this was proof of that.   
"Very well, but it is not good news," she answered as she followed him over to where he chopped wood.  
He pointed to a place several paces behind him and she nodded. It was well out of the way of his great ax, but close enough to listen to what she had to say. Picking up a piece of wood he placed it on the large stump. Then picked up his ax and hefted it into a graceful swing that ended in the wood being evenly split.  
"So tell me why the Wargs we're chasing you," he said between swings.   
"Because I wasn't paying attention to where I was running. I have urgent news for Radagast the Brown," Gashka said laying down in the place he had I indicated.  
Beorn picked up on the sudden urdgentcy in her tone, "What is this news?" He asked and brought his ax down again on a price of wood.   
"Over the past several months of have been traveling around and have seen many things that are cause for concern. First of all this is not the first time I was nearly killed. I had made the stupid mistake of trying to cross the High Fells Of Rhudaur. There are tombs up there that were locked shut with heavy iron bars. I don't know who or was burried up there, but it was clear that every effort was made to keep it there. When I was cresting the hill there I heard a loud ringing boom. Like something ramming it's way through metal and saw the bars had been broken. They we're twisted and broken in such a manner that whatever broke them came from inside the tomb. I stared in horror as I suddenly felt like I was being watched. A chill ran up my back and I feared to look behind me, but when I did I wished I hadn't. The dead are walking there and it is not safe.   
I ran from there and came to the Anduin valley in hopes of some good hunting. Instead I found myself avoiding Orc pack after Orc pack. I had never seen so many Orcs in one place before. Usually they stay clear of one another because they fight constantly. So I followed them from a distance. As it turns out they are gathering at the ancient fortress of Dol Goldur. And not just Orcs either. Giant spiders, and other such foul creatures are there as well. When I discovered this I knew I needed to get word to the White Council. Radagast could reach the council far quicker than I ever could and they would be more inclined to believe a wizard than a wandering skin changer. In my flight from Dol Goldur I failed to pay close enough attention to my surroundings and ran onto a pack of Wargs. The rest you already know," Gashka explained.   
Beorn had stopped chopping wood and stared at her. His eyes were wide and fierce, "Are you sure of this?" He asked, his tone was very serious.   
Gashka looked him right in the eyes, "I nearly lost my life to a pack of Wargs. Since when do Wargs travel in packs in these parts? Surely you have noticed the increased Orc activity in the area as well?" She pointed out.  
Beorn nodded and growled low before turning and looking around. He pointed at a small brown bird who had been perched on the wood pile and listening intently. Beorn addressed it, "Take this news the the Brown wizard," he instructed.  
The bird chirped in reply and flew off right away. Gashka was once again fascinated by how despite the seriousness of the situation, easily Beorn handled things. He gathered the wood that he had chopped and took it over near the side wall of the house and stacked it neatly. When he returned he was wiping his arm across his brow.   
It had gotten rather warm entering into the afternoon. So Beorn removed his tunic and dropped it next to Gashka. He then returned to chopping wood in just his trousers. She couldn't help, but notice how the muscles in his broard back and shoulders moved as he weilded his great ax. He was emensly strong and that was clear by how well conditioned his body was. She found that she enjoyed watching him split wood. It was such a basic task, but displayed raw power and strength as well.   
Resting her head on her paws she closed her eyes to rest. It felt good to be able to rest in soft sweet smelling grass in a safe place. She also found that Beorn had piqued her interest and she enjoyed his company.

Beorn took more wood over to the pile by the house and stacked it there. He was deep in thought about everything Gashka had told him. If bothered him to know that something was happening at Dol Goldur. He wondered if it had to do with the dark lord of old, Sauron, who swore he would return one day. These things deeply troubled him, but so did one other thing.   
Gashka fascinated him on a level he was unfamiliar with. Never in his life had he felt this way. He wanted her around. This was odd to him because he was such a solitary person, but he found that he enjoyed her company. Deeper still was now the instinct to protect her. He has only seen her in her beast form, but this was due to her injuries.   
Sometimes when a skin changer gets injured changing from one form to another can actually cause more damage. With the type of injuries that Gashka had received, this was the case.   
There was not a doubt in his mind that she was beautiful though. She had a very sweet disposition and it calmed him. He enjoyed her company very much. She was like a breath of fresh air. It also felt nice to know that he wasn't the only one left. Maybe there were more than just the two of them.


End file.
